


Waiting

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Akashi waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/gifts).



The generation of miracles was fond of Akashi. They would spoil him and give in to everything Akashi wanted. They never told him what mistake he did (because they were afraid of being slaughtered—murdered—uh, punished). And maybe that's why Akashi never changed his ways—in terms of his attitude to everyone. But ever since Furihata (dated) talked to him... well, he changed, in a way.

"A-akashi-kun, were you waiting long?" Furihata asked, panting.

"No, I just arrived," He replied. He arrived  _early_ , but if Furihata were to know that, he was sure that Furihata would apologize nonstop...like that apologetic mushroom in Tōo. What was his name? Sakura? Whatever.

"Let's go!" Furihata smiled as he grabbed the arm of Akashi. Akashi was about to tell his soon-to-be lover something about shogi when an old man grabbed his hand from behind.

"Wah, boy!" The old man that Akashi helped a while ago came.

"May we help you, sir?" Furihata asked, concern present in his voice.

"Your friend finally arrived!" The old man exclaimed as he faced Akashi.

 _Shit_ , the redhead cursed inwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Akashi looked at the old man. Annoyance was clearly present in his voice.  _Stop talking_ , he commanded silently.

"Eh?" Furihata looked at Akashi.

"Thank you very much for helping me bring my luggage to my room two hours ago!" The old man, not noticing Akashi's eye commands, bowed.

 _"Two hours ago?!"_  Furihata mouthed as he looked at Akashi with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akashi said, avoiding Furihata's and the old man's eyes.

"Don't be such a humble being! Being good is being cool!"

Akashi stayed silent as he saw the old man talking to the obviously panicking Furihata.

"Well, I'll see you two buddies next time!" The old man waved as Akashi pulled Furihata away.

"I'm—"

"Do not apologize," Akashi commanded.

"But—"

"Do not apologize," Akashi enunciated. He looked back, glaring at Furihata, who flinched in response.

"Y-yes!"

"Good."

Akashi mentally noted that they'd never come back to this place ever again.

"Akashi-san," Furihata called out.

"Hm?"

"Let's have a fun day together!" The brunet smiled as he grabbed hold of Akashi's hand, and held it tight.

Well, maybe a visit would do.


End file.
